Yeah, More than cheese'
by Fflorencia
Summary: - ¿Me amas más que el queso? - pregunto con una sonrisa en cuanto descubrió el torso de su novia. - Si - respondió cortamente y volvió a acercarse de besarla.


_La serie no me pertenece, fue creada por __**Bryan Elsley**__ y __**Jamie Brittain**__ para __**Company Pictures. **__Este fanfic __**no**__ hace referencia a ningún capitulo ( quizás si, pero solo tome la idea del capitulo 'Katie' de la cuarta temporada, en el momento que muestran la pizarra), será algo así como un __**unseen**__. _

'**Yeah, more tan cheese'**

− ¿Cariño? – pregunto con voz algo somnolienta − ¿Nai? – repitió con el mismo tono de voz mientras movía sus piernas para descubrir que el lado izquierdo de la cama, lugar perteneciente a la rubia, estaba vacío. Aún cansada por las actividades nocturnas se apoyo sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras se refregaba los ojos con fuerza para poder abrirlos por completo. Bostezo y sonrió pícaramente en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior le inundaron la memoria ¡Joder! Necesitaba a la rubia y la necesitaba ya. Salió de la cama con prisa manteniendo la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro de costado y busco su ropa por el piso, el apuro de la noche anterior hizo que su ropa quedase tirada por todo el piso y que más de un botón de su camisa se rompiese, en cuanto encontró una remera y un par de pantalones para ponerse se acerco a la puerta, definitivamente no iba a bajar en ropa interior, no ahora que Gina y Kieran habían vuelto, menos con el incidente de la mañana anterior.

**FLASH BACK**

− ¡Naomi! – grito mientras bajaba las escaleras con el paso apresurado.

− En la cocina – la escucho decir y la pelirroja apresuro el paso.

− ¿Por qué bajaste Naoms? – pregunto mientras entraba a la cocina con su mirada clavada en la rubia quien se encontraba apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina – Dijimos que esta semana la usaríamos para recuperar el tiempo perdido – agrego con un tono de voz sexy y luego se mordió el labio.

− Ems, no creo que… − no termino de hablar porque los labios de la pelirroja hicieron presión sobre los de ella cortándole así las palabras. Emily capturo el labio inferior de la rubia entre los suyos, jugueteo con el y Naomi no pudo más que ceder al beso, digamos que la rubia no era (ni es) una persona inmune a los encantos de Emily Fitch, por lo que profundizo el beso y dejo que su lengua danzase con la de su novia por el control de beso mientras Emily posiciono sus pequeñas manos contra la cadera de su novia y la pego con rudeza a su cuerpo, Naomi no pudo más que sonreír ante el contacto de sus caderas, olvidándose así de todo lo que las rodeaba. Naomi movió sus manos por la espalda de su novia y pudo notar que estaba solo con ropa interior, cosa que la hizo sonreír en el beso ¡Demonios! Ama cuando la pelirroja usaba solo su ropa interior, debería andar así a todo momento ¡Al diablo con la ropa!

− Buenos días para ti también Emily – la voz de Gina sonó en el lugar y Emily no pudo más que romper el beso abruptamente, mientras sus mejillas se tenían de un rojo tan intenso como su cabello.

− Hayas visto a mi mamá y Kieran – termino de decir la rubia mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

− Estoy en ropa interior – dijo Emily en voz alta mientras trataba de cubrirse torpemente con sus manos – Baje en ropa interior – repitió con un tono de preocupación en su voz. Naomi sonrió de costado mientras se mordía el labio al momento que recorría con su mirada el cuerpo de su novia, definitivamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de pervertir ¿No? − ¡Joder! – escucho decir a la pelirroja y cubrió con su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de Emily Fitch, y la pelirroja inmediatamente abrazo por la cintura a la chica escondiendo su cara contra su espalda.

− ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban? – pregunto en un susurro la menor.

− No le diste exactamente la oportunidad de hablar cariño – respondió Gina con una sonrisa picara antes de tomar un sorbo de su café – Prácticamente la asaltaste – agrego.

− ¡Gina! − −¡Mamá! – gritaron a la par Kieran y la rubia − ¿Podrías dejar de avergonzarlas querida? – pregunto el hombre con tono amable – Si son o no muy hormonales no es nuestro problema – agrego con tono serio – Después de todo todos nacemos muy sexuales y está bien si ellas quieren expresarlo conti… −

− ¡Joder! – grito la rubia y sintió como su novia se apretaba más a su cuerpo, Emily Fitch realmente estaba avergonzada − ¿Qué diablos sucede con ustedes? – pregunto luego de bufar molesta y sin dejar de cubrir el cuerpo de Emily salieron de la cocina – Buenos días a ti también – dijo en un sususrro Naomi justo antes de pegarla violentamente contra la pared y besarla con fuerza, definitivamente no podía pasar por alto que su novia estaba en ropa interior ¡Demonios! ¿Quien dejaría pasar una oportunidad así?

− Ahora si es un buen día – murmuro la pelirroja entre besos mientras apoyaba sus pequeñas manos contra el trasero de la rubia y la acercaba a su cuerpo con algo de fuerza haciendo gemir ahogadamente cuando sus labios se apoyaron contra la piel del cuello de la rubia.

− ¡Todavía las oímos! – escucho gritar a su mamá y Naomi bufo molesta.

− Maldición – murmuro bajo mientras volvia a subir sus manos por los costados de su novia – Habitación. Ahora – dijo entre besos y tiro de la pelirroja escaleras arriba.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Baja las escaleras con el paso algo apresurado, _extraña_ a su novia. En cuanto termina de bajar el último escalón levanta la mirada, y al final del mismo ve aquella pizarra que escribieron meses atrás '_You are my lobster' 'I love you more tan cheese'_ y sonríe tontamente ¡Mierda! Ama a la rubia, ama cada maldito pequeño detalle.

− ¿Nai? – pregunta mientras entra en la cocina y se sorprende de encontrarla sola − ¿Kieran y Gina? – pregunta antes de hacer algo mientras mira hacia los costados tratando de ubicarlos.

− Se fueron a buscar apartamento – sonríe levantando la mirada − ¡Buen día para ti también – dice contra los labios de su novia, ya que la misma se ha sentado sobre su regazo y la ha besado con delicadeza, o quizas no tanta delicadeza.

− ¿Soy tu langosta? – pregunta contra el cuello de la rubia mientras besa la zona y se asegura de dejar marcas visibles.

− ¿Uh? – se extraña frente a la pregunta − ¿Perdón? – trata de pensar correctamente pero la pelirroja se lo dificulta en cuanto mete sus manos bajo su remera y comienza a subir lentamente por sobre su torso desnudo – A veces creo que salgo con un adolescente hormonal –dice y se ríe, es que sinceramente, en cuanto Emily ve la oportunidad de tener sexo con su novia no pierde el tiempo aunque ¡Joder! No puede quejarse porque le encanta que su novia sea tan _demostrativa_.

− La pizarra – explica luego de haberle pegado levemente en el brazo y levanta su mirada mientras pasa sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia − ¿Soy tu langosta? −

− **Mi** langosta – repite con un tono de posesión en su voz mientras hace hincapié en las palabras.

− ¿Y por qué? – pregunta mientras juega con los cabellos cortos de la nuca de la rubia logrando que vibre baja el contacto de sus dedos.

− Eres pelirroja, tal cual una langosta – explico mientras le besaba el cuello – Pequeña – siguió hablando mientras dejaba rastros húmedos sobre la piel del cuello de la menor logrando arrancarle suspiros de placer – Y tus brazos parecen sus pequeñas pinzas, cada vez que sujetas mis caderas no me dejas ir hasta que logras tu cometido – le dijo al oído de forma sensual – Cosa que realmente me excita – agrego y sintió nuevamente las manos de la pelirroja contra la piel de su torso – Tu turno – dijo luego de besarla con fuerza.

− ¿Mi turno? – pregunto confundida – No, no es mi turno, es momento de hacer –se callo porque tomo el labio de la chica entre los suyos y lo mordió haciendola gemir mientras clavaba sus uñas contra el trasero de la pelirroja – Otra cosa – agrego contra los labios de la rubia.

− No, quiero saber – dijo mientras le sacaba la remera − ¿Me amas más que el queso? – pregunto con una sonrisa en cuanto descubrió el torso de su novia.

− Si – respondió cortamente y volvió a acercarse de besarla.

− ¿Y qué demonios significa eso? – pregunto mientras jugaba con su nariz contra la mejilla de Emily moviendo su cara cada vez que la menor quería besarla – Dime – pidió bajo.

− Significa que te amo más que el queso −

− Eso es imposible – dijo y cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho parando las caricias que estaba proporcionándole a la menor.

− Naoms – se quejo porque ¡Mierda! odiaba que la rubia jugase así con ella, realmente la frustraba cuando hacia eso.

− Adolescente hormonal – dijo bajo y se rio por la cara de frustración que tenía la chica− Dime – exigió y la beso cortamente contra los labios − ¿Cómo demonios puedes amarme más que el queso? – pregunto mientras volvia a mover sus manos por sobre la espalda de la pelirroja – Nunca te vi comerlo desde que te mudaste −

− No hace falta _cariño _– respondió mientras volvia a besar el cuello de la rubia – No es necesario hacer algo con frecuencia para saber que lo amas – respondió cortamente y la rubia apoyo sus manos contra los hombros de la menor y la alejo de su cuerpo.

− ¿No? – pregunto levantando una ceja

− Claro que no −

− ¿Segura? – pregunto

− Claro que estoy segura ¿Por qué demonios lo… −

− Entonces no tendremos sexo tan seguido – declaro y se levanto de la silla

− ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida Emily mientras trataba de seguir el paso de la rubia quien se mordió el labio para no reírse.

− Lo que escuchaste Fitch, si no necesitas hacer algo con tanta frecuencia para amarlo, entonces – levanto sus manos levemente – No tendremos sexo, ni haremos el amor −

− ¿Qué? ¡No! – grito mientras su expresión era de total incredibilidad – No es eso lo que quise decir −

− Es lo que dijiste cariño, ya sabes – volvió a girar su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar – No tendremos sexo – declaro y subió un par de escalones

− No podrías soportarlo – grito Emily algo frustrada

− Creo que es otra la persona que no podría soportarlo – agrego con un tono burlón y la pelirroja suspiro molesta. Emily subió los pocos escalones para alcanzar a su novia, tomo las muñecas de la misma entra sus dedos y la empujo contra la pared mientras pegaba su cuerpo con violencia al de la rubia para luego besarla profundamente, en cuanto la lengua de Emily pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de la rubia, esta se lo permitió inmediatamente y no pudo evitar gemir en cuanto la lengua caliente de Emily choco contra su lengua al momento que la pelirroja movía sus manos peligrosamente sobre sus pechos.

− No – dijo y se separo – No tendremos sexo cariño – Emily recupero el aliento y giro para bajar las escaleras pero sintió el brazo de la rubia sobre su cadera seguido de los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos.

− ¿Quién es el adolescente hormonal ahora? – pregunto Emily mientras se besaban.

− Habitación. Ya – fue lo único que respondió Naomi en cuanto Emily le quito la remera dejándola así solo con su braiser.

− Te amo – dijo Emily mientras caminaban torpemente por el pasillo de la planta alta.

− ¿Cuánto? – pregunto Naomi mientras sus manos se metían bajo el pijama de la pelirroja − ¿Más que el queso? – pregunto con una sonrisa contra el cuello de la menor.

− Si – suspiro en cuanto sintió los dedos su novia contra su sexo – Más que el queso –

* * *

_Yo también las amo más que el queso, si, definitivamente mucho más que el queso._


End file.
